The Green Dragon
by Maveriqua
Summary: What if one character was way more important then they seemed? What if the dragon was always close by? AU ending of Samurai Sword movie. Rated for mild violence. Some major spoilers ahead. No pairings.


**Hello, folks, I am indeed back from my month long hiatus. I know I should update one of my other stories, but I had this idea bouncing around for awhile, so I decided to write it down.**

 **This is an AU ending of Scooby Doo and the Samurai Sword, which I find to be a pretty good movie. I have copied some lines from the movie, and I own nothing I copied, or the movie. I made no money off this.**

 **By the way, Spoilers. Big time. You have been warned.**

* * *

"Zoinks!" yelped Shaggy as he flew through downtown Tokyo.

"Rikes!" howled Scooby, yanking his tail out of the way just as a robot ninja tried to grab it. Yeah, you read that right.

Robot. Ninja.

The ninja had been built by a sensei and her cohorts, who had tricked them into retrieving a magical sword that housed the spirit of an evil samurai. The sensei wished to enlist the samurai's services to take over the world. In the chaos after the reveal, Shaggy and Scooby had taken off with the magical sword, fittingly named "The Sword of Doom". Which lead to where they were now. Scooby flying in a jetpack, holding up Shaggy.

Scooby and Shaggy looped around buildings, dodging ninja. One wonders how no one noticed them. Eventually, the jetpack out of fuel, the two Mystery Inc. detectives crashed in front of a building while the ninja passed them. Both let out a sigh of relief. They looked up. Like, that's convenient, thought Shaggy. It was a restaurant. He and Scooby ran inside and quickly sat down. They were greeted by an old man working at the counter, who seemed to be the only one there. "Miso soup?" the man asked.

Shaggy chuckled. "Me so hungry!" The man seemed to appreciate the joke and gave them both bowls of soup, which they gulped down hurriedly. Shaggy picked up the menu handed to him by the man, who itroduced himself as Matsuhiro. He grinned when he saw who was on the cover. "Check it out, Scoob!" he said, pointing. "It's our old friend, the Green Dragon!"

The man at the counter seemed surprised. "So, you know the legend?" he asked.

Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Like, you could say that," said Shaggy.

The relaxed atmosphere was ruined by the ninja bursting in. Don't you just hate it when that happens? Shaggy and Scooby jumped back, shaking, as the ninja ran closer. Before the ninja could reach them, however, the man leapt out from behind the counter, a samurai sword in hand. Quick as a flash, he sliced through several of the ninja, hardly breaking a sweat. The ninja ran off, but not before managing to wrestle the Sword of Doom away from Shaggy. As the ninja bounded out of sight, Shaggy and Scooby gaped at the man, who sheathed his sword, looking after the ninja. "I never expected it would happen in my lifetime," he said, as if to himself, "but it seems the time has come."

"Ruh?" asked Scooby.

"Like, huh?" asked Shaggy.

The old man turned back to them. "Many, many years ago, the Green Dragon fought the Black Samurai." He cocked his head. "From what I've observed, it seems you know the legend. You may also know that it is true, correct?" The two detectives nodded. "Good, that makes this story much simpler."

"At the end of the fight, the Green Dragon imprisoned the Black Samurai inside the sword. However, he knew that somehow, the Black Samurai would get free. He could not keep the sword with him, on account of the fact that it was too powerful for anyone, even a dragon, to wield for long periods of time. So, he entrusted it to a selfless farmer, one who would pass the secret down through generations." Matsuhiro sighed. "That farmer was my ancestor. Now, the time has come for the dragon to fight again, and for the sword to be unsheathed."

As he said this, Matsuhiro reached behind the counter and took out a long box made of bamboo. "Come with me," he said, "This ends tonight."

* * *

Hiding in the bushes, Shaggy, Scooby, and Matsuhiro knelt, watching the battle in front of them. "Like, what are we waiting for?" asked Shaggy as Miss Mirimoto chased down Miyumi, who was holding the Sword of Doom, "The samurai guy is gonna come out!"

Matsuhiro put a hand on Shaggy's shoulder. "Patience," he said, "we will intervene when the time is right."

Shaggy gulped and adjusted his helmet. Before coming to the bridge, the three had run by the museum, where they had outfitted themselves as samurai. They had also brought a load of swords, axes, and knives to fight the ninja (though they had been knocked out). As the sword was knocked into Shojo's hand, he raised it high above his head. "Bonzai!" he shouted.

He floated above the bridge as lightning arced around him, and a deep, wicked laugh was heard. There was an explosion, and Shojo came flying out in only his underwear. It might have been funny, if the armor wasn't still floating, holding the sword high. The evil soldier chuckled deeply. "The Black Samurai has returned."

Shaggy and Scooby shook, their teeth chattering. "Like, what now, man!" yelped Shaggy, "Game over!"

"Calm down!" snapped Matsuhiro, as Miss Mirimoto tried in vain to negotiate with the black-suited warrior before them. She gasped as she was levitated off the ground. "It is you who shall call me master," said the ghost, his eyes glowing. The evil sensei was thrown against the stairs next to Shojo, where she groaned and passed out. The Black Samurai raised his sword. "All shall bow before me."

From the rooftop of the building near the bridge, there were several gasps and yelps as Fred, Daphne, Velma, Kenji, and Mr. Takagawa, along with Miyumi, were lifted off the roof and made kneel before the Black Samurai under magic bonds.

"You shall never prevail Black Samurai," yelled Matsuhiro, standing up suddenly, "Not now! Not ever!" He turned to Shaggy and Scooby. "Now!"

Both cowards gulped, and, against their instincts, lept out of the bushes and charged the undead warrior. Shaggy raised the axe in his hand. "Like, hyah, man!" he yelled, swinging it.

The samurai blocked it with ease and laughed. "Is this what you send against me?" Foolish!"

"Oh, there's more," said Matsuhiro, opening the case. Inside, there was a samurai's sword. Matsuhiro carefully took it out of the box...and threw it in the air. "Kenji-sama! Catch!"

Kenji looked up, and, with an almighty yell, threw off the magical bonds on him. He lept into the air and, in one fluid motion, grabbed the sword and unsheathed it, landing back in the ground. "Whoa!" gasped Fred. He turned to Mr. Takagawa. "Did you teach him that?" The astonished look on the curator's face suggested he hadn't.

The Black Samurai gasped as he seemed to recognize the sword. "The Sword of Fate? Impossible!" His eyes narrowed as he studied Kenji. "Unless...you," he growled.

Kenji nodded, an uncharacteristically serious expression on his face. "Me."

Shaggy gaped. What in the name of Scooby Snacks and pizza was Kenji doing? He was going to get himself made into janitor sushi! Scooby seemed to share this sentiment and lunged at the ghost. The samurai didn't even looked as he threw a magic bolt that knocked the dog away. "There will be no interference," he shouted." He snapped his fingers and the magic flew off the others and into the robot ninja. The ninja abruptly whirred to life. "Aw, man," sighed Fred.

Shaggy looked at Scooby. "Good thing we, like, stopped by the museum, right?"

Scooby nodded. "Ruh-huh!"

Mr. Takagawa ran over and took the axe from Shaggy. "I don't know what's going on, but we have to keep those ninja away from Kenji!"

That turned out not to be a problem. Kenji and the Black Samurai both lept about ten feet into the air and stayed there, their swords clashing. The two spun around each other, thrusting and parrying, both obviously masters of their art.

Below, the others fought off the ninja. Fred and Mr. Takagawa wielded axes, Velma and Daphne carried knives, and Scooby, Shaggy, and Matsuhiro fought with swords. They cut down ninja one by one, but there were hundreds. As Daphne kicked one ninja into another, causing them to explode in a shower of sparks, she looked up and gasped. "Jeepers! Look guys!" Everyone did, and their mouths fell open.

As Kenji fought, he changed. He grew taller. His hair lengthened and turned pure white. Scales grew on his arms, legs and face.

"Kenji..." gasped Mr. Takagawa hoarsely, "Kenji was...Kenji is..."

When the transformation was complete, it was no longer Kenji fighting the Black Samurai. In his place was a jade green dragon, holding the Sword of Fate.

"Jinkies," whispered Velma. "I never would have guessed..." She didn't have time to say anything else before another ninja engaged her.

The swords clashed, over and over, producing bright sparks and flashes that could never have been produced by normal swords. The two flew around each other, dodging and twisting around each other's blows. The dragon hit the samurai on the head, sending the black-clad warrior tumbling into the ground, creating a cloud of dust when he landed. The samurai sat up and groaned, rubbing his head. He raised his sword, ready for another round...only to discover it missing. He looked around. Then he saw it. And so did everyone else.

Scooby was the last to find it, following everyone's gaze to his feet. The Sword of Doom laid there, flat on the ground. Scooby raised his sword and looked up at the Green Dragon, still hovering above the ground. The dragon nodded, as if giving permission. Scooby looked down at the Sword of Doom and grinned. He brought his sword down. "Hyyyah!" he yelled.

The Black Samurai lunged. He rolled and grabbed the handle of the sword. He rose up...and discovered no blade at the end of the sword. He turned around. There it was, lying at Scooby's feet, cut in half by his sword. The Black Samurai tilted his head back. He screamed, a cloud of smoke rising around him. When the smoke cleared, he lay on his back, seemingly lifeless. Above the crowd, the Green Dragon turned back into Kenji and landed on the ground. He walked over, along with the others, to study the samurai. Kenji reached over and gently removed the faceplate from the armor. Everyone gasped. Beneath the faceplate was...

"Like, he's just a little old man," whispered Shaggy.

Indeed he was. Older than anyone could imagine. The old man took a deep breath and smiled. . "Most honored warriors," he gasped, looking around. "Thank you. Thanks to you, my spirit has been freed from the evil power of that accursed sword. You...are truly worthy...of being called...samurai. I shall be...eternally...grateful."

He sighed and closed his eyes. Slowly, his body faded away, leaving only the armor. "Whoa!" gasped Fred, "He disappeared!"

"Well, you've got to hand it to him," sighed Shaggy, "He want out in true samurai style."

"Well done!" said Matsuhiro, "The last chapter of the legend has finally been written!"

Kenji nodded. "By you," he finished.

* * *

The next morning, the gang was getting ready to depart. Shaggy and Scooby decided to take one last trip through the museum. As they passed the area where the Black Samurai's armor had been, they saw a familiar face. Shaggy jumped. "Oh, like, hi, Mister, uh, um, Sensei, uh, dragon, uh, sir!"

The dragon, back in human form, turned around and shook his head. "You can still call me Kenji, Shaggy," he said. "Honestly, you're being as bad as Takagawa. You'd think I was going to breathe fire at him at any moment, the way he acts around me."

Shaggy blinked. "Um, like, okay."

Kenji smiled. "I never did thank you two. You've helped an old warrior's soul rest, and have freed me as well." He laughed. "I had to stay here, in case the samurai rose again. Thanks to you, I can leave again."

Shaggy grinned. "Like, glad we could help." He scratched the back of his head. "So...what now?"

Kenji shrugged. "I travel. I find new adventures. Just as you will." He cocked his head. "Out of curiosity, where are you headed?"

Shaggy thought. "I heard something about a magic academy, and Velma's little sister, but I'm not sure. I guess we'll, like, just travel around like we usually do, looking for mysteries."

Kenji bowed. "Well, wherever you go, I wish you the best of luck."

Shaggy and Scooby bowed back. "You too man!" said Shaggy. "Reah!" said Scooby. "You too!"

The two left, and Kenji pulled out a map. "Now," he said, "where to first?" He looked at a certain island. "Might as well check on the temple. I wonder how the tribe's been getting along?"

* * *

 **So...yeah. I always liked the idea of people in the background (Kenji in this case) being way more important then they seem at first.**

 **Also, for those who don't know, "-sama" is, if I remember correctly, a Japanese honorific reserved for super important people (like, royalty important) so I thought it would appropriate for Kenji to be called that.**


End file.
